


Catching Feelings

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Boyfriends, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Newt, Unsafe Sex, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: Newt had become infuriated with Thomas since the day the two became roommates at the Glade College. No matter how hard he tried to get him out partying or having any fun at all, Thomas just refused and stayed in the dorm to study. Finally, it was time Newt did something about it, one way or another he was going to get Thomas out!





	1. Run for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Well here I go again, Newtmas!!! I am doing a two part for this one, first chapter is fluff and second will be the smut :)
> 
> I will love you forever Thomas/Newt xxxx
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! xox

Newt had become infuriated with Thomas since the day the two became roommates at the Glade College. No matter how hard he tried to get him out partying or having any fun at all, Thomas just refused and stayed in the dorm to study. Finally, it was time Newt did something about it, one way or another he was going to get Thomas out!

“Newt come on, we’ll be late for class”

Thomas was extremely excited, he had just finished another assignment and he felt great. But as he stood there staring down at Newt who had no moved a muscle, he was glad he didn’t go out last night.

“I told you so”

“Shut up, at least I had a fun night” Newt replied angrily

The day went by for both the boys. Newt remained asleep in his dorm while Thomas was studying, it wasn’t long before it was night. As Thomas walked through the door with his pile of books, Newt stared blankly at the teen who immediately began studying at his desk.

“You can’t be serious…” Newt murmured

The teen simply replied with a sigh, he wasn’t prepared to let Newt drag him down, he was committed and wasn’t going to end up like his roommate.

“Nope, come on. We are going out!" 

“I can’t, we just got another report today and mid-terms are coming up”

“I don’t care its one night and hell you need it” Newt said sternly while stamping his foot on the ground.

Thomas looked down at the open books before him and after what seemed like hours he nodded.

“Just this once Newt, I mean it”

Thomas did not know what to do, he looked around the frat house. He didn’t know anyone, not to mention everyone was drunk and being completely weird. 

All of sudden he heard his name being yelled from across the room. As he looked up he saw Newt’s face, for a moment he contemplated not even attempting to cross the vast chasm that was filled with drunk college students. But the teen eventually made his way over to Newt’s side.

Thomas found himself standing in a circle with a few of Newt’s friends, all screaming over the top of each other. The teen suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder, he came face to face with a girl who had a wonderous expression.

“Ah Newt, is this your roommate? The one you wanted to fuck” The girl said with a smile

Thomas’s eyes widened, his legs nearly tripping over themselves. He looked over to Newt who now turned his head away in shock, his cheeks blushing and his hands shaking. Thomas could tell Newt was upset, he had never seen him like this before.

“Newt…”

But before Thomas could finish Newt quickly walked away, he watched as his roommate walked out the front door and disappear into the darkness. Part of him wanted to chase after Newt but he just didn’t know what to do.

“Fuck it” Thomas said to himself as he leaped off the porch and ran as fast as he could after his friend. He wasn’t ready to let Newt be alone, especially not now. 

It seemed like he was running forever, he didn’t know where he was going or if Newt even came this way, but Thomas kept running. 

Thomas searched for ages, he didn’t know where he could have gone. He couldn’t have gone home, that was in the opposite direction of where Newt ran off to. After an hour of searching Thomas did not know what else to do, he lowered his head in disappointment. He should have chased after Newt straight away, but he didn’t. Thomas slowly made his way home, trying every possible way to contact Newt. He wouldn’t answer his phone and his friends hadn’t seen him. His best chance was to go back to the dorm and wait.

Thomas was exhausted, he could just see the sun breaking through as he walked into the dorm building. He made his way up to the room and walked through the door. 

“Thomas” Newt shouted, his arms quickly wrapping around the teens neck.

“Where the hell have you been?” Newt asked

“Me…What about you, you ran off”

“I know but I needed to be alone. But everyone said you ran after me. Thomas you shouldn’t have done that, who knows what creeps are about”

Thomas looked down in shame, he didn’t know what to think. He thought he was doing a good thing.

“I’m sorry I worried you” Thomas murmured

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you there, I was just…” 

Thomas looked up, he could tell Newt was very emotional. It was a crazy night and they both needed sleep, but Thomas couldn’t help but feel for Newt.

Thomas moved over to the teen who was now sitting on his bed trying to hold back tears. Thomas kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Newt, not wanting to let go. He never realised how much Newt cared about him, or how much he cared about Newt.  
Thomas was shocked, he had never realised how close he got to Newt until now. He never wanted to let go of the teen who now as crying uncontrollably. 

Newt wanted to talk about what happened, but no words were able to come out while he was like this. Both teens lied back onto the bed, still holding onto each other. 

As morning came, Thomas was the first to awake. His head was positioned on Newt’s chest, he slowly lifted his head, hoping not to wake him. However the sound of Thomas’s morning alarm rang, causing Newt to open his eyes. Newt looked to see his roommate staring at him. He couldn’t help but notice how the morning light came through the windows and lit up the brunets face. 

The two boys met each other’s gaze. Thomas couldn’t help but smile at how gorgeous Newt was, he had never noticed before. He was always studying to ever notice his roommate.  
Newt chuckled slightly and moved his hand over to Thomas’s. 

“Are you going to class today?” Newt asked

Newt watched as Thomas looked around the room. Suddenly he heard him laugh and shake his head.

“I don’t think so” Thomas replied with a smile

The teen moved down and laid besides Newt, moving as close to him as possible. Their hands and eyes met, no words needed to be said. Slowly the two drifted off to sleep, neither of them could think of another place they would want to be.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thomas awoke to find himself alone in the bed. He looked up to find a note on the pillow beside him.

 

I didn’t want to wake you  
Gone to get us food

\- Newt

 

Thomas smiled, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. a huge wave of happiness washed over him. It wasn’t long before Newt came back, his hands filled with bags of food. Thomas was so hungry but he wanted Newt more, he looked up at the teen who had a slight smirk his face.

“Tommy, c-can we talk about last night”

“We don’t need to, trust me” Thomas replied

Thomas walked over to Newt who now had his back turned, he was embarrassed.

“I just want to say that…” Newt started, but before he could finish he felt Thomas’s hands grab his shoulders and turn him to face him. Thomas quickly pressed his lips against Newt’s, both boys closed their eyes and embraced each other. Their arms wrapping around each other, Thomas had never felt more happy in his life. And Newt could feel all his worries drift away as he felt safer and safer in Thomas’s embrace.


	2. Forever In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months past at The Glades College, it was a busy time for all. Thomas and Newt’s relationship blossomed, and were out about their feelings for each other. Newt finally made Thomas come out of his shell and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter. I really enjoyed writing this fic, I just love Newtmas in general. 
> 
> Tell me know what you guys thought in the comments!!
> 
> xoxox

Months past at The Glades College, it was a busy time for all. Thomas and Newt’s relationship blossomed, and were out about their feelings for each other. Newt finally made Thomas come out of his shell and have some fun. 

The two lovers cuddled together on the small bed, their eyes growing heavy as the night went on. But neither wanted to sleep, they had spent all day watching the Star Wars saga and were finally up to the last one. As the movie ended Newt softly leaned over Thomas should to find his eyes shut tight, he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he looked, how his short breathes made the boys stomach rise, how is hair laid on his forehead and how his face filled Newt with utmost happiness.

Newt moved his arms around Thomas’s body and lowered his head next to his boyfriends. His eyes started closing and his minded drifted off to sleep.

“Newt…Newt” Thomas whispered lightly while his hand nudged the teens shoulders.

“We’ve over slept, we need to get to class”

“Alright, alright I’m getting up” Newt groaned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Class was boring and uneventful as usual. Newt really didn’t know why he was still in college, he never went to classes and failed nearly every class. Meanwhile Thomas was still as committed as ever, he liked the occasional party but still preferred to study. It did get annoying when Thomas had to help Newt study at the last moment before a test, but he accepted it. After all, Thomas knew he was the brains in the relationship. 

Newt simply stared blankly at the bored in front of the lecture hall, thinking about all the other places he would rather be. Still it wasn’t entirely bad, he got to spend the day with Thomas, have lunch, spend time together outside the dorm for a change. Newt still couldn’t believe how he ever got so lucky, he was so glad Thomas was now in his life as more than a friend, he would do anything for his Tommy.

After a long day, Thomas and Newt decided to eat out, it was a treat they could afford rarely but they didn’t care, they loved it and always had fun. It wasn’t until late when they finally made him home, the dorm room was cold and dark, but neither of them felt the slightest bit tired.

“You want to watch a movie” Thomas asked.

Newt looked down at his feet, it wasn’t long before Thomas noticed a cheeky smirk appear on Newt’s face.

“I know what you want” Thomas chuckled.

Newt gripped Thomas’s shirt in a haste, quickly moving it up to reveal his gorgeous tight torso. Newt couldn’t help but admire how tight his torso was, he especially loved how Thomas moved his hand down his body erotically, attempting to tease his boyfriend. 

It wasn’t long before Newt pushed Thomas onto the bed. Newt stood there admiring his boyfriends body as he too lifted off his shirt. Slowly Newt lowered himself onto his knees, coming eye level with his boyfriend who was now breathing heavily, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Newt’s hands moved up Thomas’s legs, his fingers moving carefully around where Thomas needed the attention, this caused the teen to whimper in desperation. Thomas needed Newt, and he needed him now.

As Newt’s hands gripped his boyfriends pants, he could tell Thomas was getting impatient. However it didn’t take long before Newt dropped the boys pants, revealing the large bulge in his briefs. 

“What do you want Tommy?” Newt asked seductively. His hands moving closer and closer to Thomas’s now fully erect dick.

“Suck it…please” Thomas responded, his head flying back in frustration.

The wait was finally over, Thomas felt Newt’s wet tongue start to explore his briefs. But it wasn’t enough, the teen moved his hand down to his briefs and pulled them off. Newt smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, his huge cut dick now fully hard and in his face. Within an instant, he wrapped his wet lips around the tip of his cock, causing Tommy to moan uncontrollably. 

Newt began sucking faster, taking more and more of his boyfriend into his mouth. His tongue making sure to keep cover every inch of him. The teen looked up Thomas who was in pure heaven. Newt loved making his dick wet, the feeling of his huge cock sliding down his throat made him very happy. 

Thomas couldn’t think straight, all he knew was that his boyfriend looked amazing with his dick in his mouth, But now he wanted a taste.

“Your turn” 

He stood up and spun around until Newt was positioned on the bed and he was down on his knees. It didn’t take long for Thomas to get his boyfriend naked. Tommy did not want to waste any time, he lowered his down onto the teens cock, taking it all in at once.

“Oh my g-god, Tommy” Newt shouted in pleasure.

Thomas only took this as a sign to keep going, moving his mouth along the teens dick while slightly jerking himself off. He was happy, happy to be pleasuring his man and giving him what he wants. 

Thomas looked up at Newt, their eyes meeting each other’s gaze. No words needed to be said, but if eyes could talk…Newt would be screaming “MORE!”

Newt threw his head back onto the bed, he stared at the ceiling and focused on the best blowjob of his life.

“Tommy, I need to fuck you. Now” Newt commanded.

Thomas did not hesitate on getting to his feet and kneeling over the bed. Newt moved his fingers over the teens hole, slowly inserting one finger at a time. He made sure not to hurt his boyfriend, but Thomas loved every second of it. 

While Newt slid his fingers in and out of Tommy’s tight hole, Thomas moved his hand under the bed to grab the bottle of lube. 

“Ah you want it bad, don’t you baby?” Newt said with a grin.

“Please babe, pound my hole right now” Thomas responded with a loud groan.

Newt needed Thomas now, he poured some lube into his hand and worked it around Thomas’s hole and his own cock, making sure to cover every spot.

Newt positioned himself behind Tommy, moving his hard cock to the entrance. Slowly he thrusted his hips forward, allowing his cock to fill his boyfriend. Thomas gripped the sheets tight, but he wanted more, he wanted faster. It didn’t take long before Newt started thrusting into his boyfriend, he could feel Tommy’s tight hole squeeze around his dick, and it felt great. Newt looked down at Thomas, he loved being inside him and he loved everything else about him. 

“Faster Newt faster” 

Newt moved his hands and gripped onto his boyfriends shoulders, and without a second thought he started pounding Tommy’s hole. All he could hear was the sound of his cock slamming into the teen and his loud moans of pleasure.

“Fuuuuuuck babyyy” Thomas stuttered.

“Fuck you feel so good, I’m going to cum s-soon babe”

Newt was at his end, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. But he kept thrusting, he wanted to cum inside his boyfriend, he wanted him to feel his hot cum shoot inside him.

“Fuck babe. I’m cumming!” Newt screamed.

Thomas was not far behind, the feeling of Newt’s hot load shooting into him was enough for him to cum then and there, his large load shot all over the bed. Thomas and Newt couldn’t help but laugh, they didn’t care, they were to happy.

Newt slowly pulled himself out of his boyfriend, he watched as the cum spilled from his now stretched hole. The two teens collapsed next to each other, not caring about anything. They were just happy to be together, and they knew they always would be.

“I love you” Thomas whispered.

“I love you too Tommy” Newt replied, wrapping his arm around the boy.

Thomas and Newt slowly drifted off to sleep with not a care in the world, they were exactly where they wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I'm gonna be writing more so any ideas or input is greatly appreciated x


End file.
